You're The Key To My Heart
by The Blue Goddess
Summary: "Black" means guilt often related to Vergil however "White" means purity relating itself to Kenshi. While the Kengil ship is always contrasting it's a wonder how these two always get along. -Contains yaoi, crossover, some smut, and foul language.-
1. Chapter 1

Kenshi stood alone in a cold breeze. His hand tightened into a fist, trying not to break down right there and then. He had been coming to this area for the past three years, with the same heavy heart. He knelt until he was level with the gravestone. His fingertips ran across the smooth polished stone, Kenshi felt tears beginning to prickle in his eyes, he knew his blindfold will absorb his tears anyhow, but it hurt more than anything. He hadn't been able to love since the incident.

Kenshi blew out a saddened sigh and looked down. He still couldn't process that the love of his life was six feet under. Kenshi's hand dropped from the headstone and fell to his side. Tears were definitely coming. Kenshi stayed silent for a few moments letting the moment slide, every time he came here, his heart fell to pieces like it did three years ago. He couldn't even look at any other couples as it reminded it of him and his lover. When Mileena or Sonya asked him to hang out with them and their partners, Kenshi had to refuse, to stop himself crying in front of them.

Kenshi fell to both knees and sobbed unintentionally, his heart began to pierce fiercely, and he couldn't let his partner go. His heart was locked onto what he had with this certain person.

Kenshi pulled out the last memory he had of his partner, his fingers ran over the necklace that he had received. He held onto this 24/7 to convince him that his partner hadn't left him for good. He knew that they were only dead to save his skin. They died for him. Kenshi didn't want that, he would of taken a bullet for his partner but no, his lover insisted Kenshi to live his life.

"Although you're looking down on me, probably wanting me to move on…. I'll forever be in love with you." he sobbed sadly as the memories of the past began to flash before his mind.

Kenshi began to walk along a pavement, which somehow sounded different. His footsteps sounded more…pleasant, he had no idea where he was. He stopped in his tracks and inhaled deeply. Even the air smelt different, it smelt of the simple pleasantness of cut grass and the odd whiff of blood which made Kenshi's arm hair stand on it's end. He decided to explore the new world using his other four senses. Not so much taste. Kenshi didn't fancy licking anything; his steps began to carry him further into the unknown world, being cautious of his own back.

_Thank god I have my Katana. _He thought in relief, double-checking it was still hanging on his waist. He continued to anonymously explore the world in which he had entered. Kenshi noticed something rather odd. If this world was so pristine and clean and not to mention the smell of blood, why couldn't he hear any type of life form? Kenshi's eyebrows furrowed behind his blindfold as he crashed into a wall. He staggered back holding his forehead.

"What the..?" he grumbled holding his arms out and touching the object that made Kenshi nearly fall on his ass.

The wall seemed to be perfectly smooth, you wouldn't think of it to be a wall. Kenshi decided to keep a palm on the wall and follow it around.

He had been travelling around the wall for what seems forever until he heard mumbles that didn't sound so far off. They didn't sound awfully friendly either. Kenshi held onto his Katana tightly, and decided to listen in.

"…_It's what the leader wants! We'll have to do it!"_

"_The leader seems awfully troubled lately…"_

"_Don't question the leader's emotions! He has a lot of work on his load!"_

And then the murmuring stopped.

Kenshi peeped round the wall at a wrong time.

"_OI YOU." _

Kenshi jumped out of his hiding place and drew out his Katana.

"Don't come closer or I'll slash you to pieces!" he yelled preparing his Katana for battle.

The two 'members' pulled out their own weapons and prepared themselves. Yes Kenshi was used to this, but most people had powers from the world he came from, not actual weapons.

Clutching his katana, he jumped towards them with absolute precision; he punched one enemy round the face causing his nose to trickle with blood and his legs to give way. The other enemy grabbed Kenshi around the body trapping the usage of his arms. Kenshi knew this move far too well; he had been on the other end with him trapping females. That never ended well. He threw his heel onto the enemy's foot with much force, and elbowed his stomach before whacking him one in the face.

However, injured enemies weren't enough for Kenshi. He may be blind but his other senses were beyond extraordinary.

He raised his Katana slightly, and aimed it at the first enemy who was running towards Kenshi with a small dagger. Kenshi winced in pain as the small dagger slashed a bit of his skin. Kenshi had to finish this, he lowered his katana down much the enemy's surprise; and before the enemy could react, his body was slashed in half. Kenshi shook his katana a bit, getting some of the blood off. His attention turned to the shuffling of the other enemy who scampered off rather cowardly. Kenshi waited until the scampering sound died away. He swirled his katana around a bit before sliding it back into the casing.

Kenshi turned and bent down to one half the enemy and inspected him with his hands. He occasionally brushed against an organ that didn't spill out making Kenshi jolt his hand back in disgust. His hand ran across the clothing that the enemy was wearing. He was wearing some type of silk with that had plastic like patterns imprinted. Whoever this leader was, they were talking about, must be very rich and posh like.

Kenshi rise to his feet and dusted himself off, he didn't care that he was covered in blood. He wanted this leader to know that he killed two of the members. He strode forward, a little more confident with his steps. He sensed a door in front of him, and he pushed it open. He sensed a person standing in the distance.

Kenshi approached the figure with such confidence. When Kenshi was about a meter away from him, Kenshi's confidence shot down. He may be blind but he sensed this man to be high and mighty.

Kenshi opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped when he heard the something shuffle.

"I see we have a new person joining us." The voice spoke with such authorization topped with a regal accent.

Kenshi began to debate in his head, was this man a king or mayor? Kenshi stood still, his hand rising to his katana. The 'members' pulled out their weapons quicker than Kenshi could even raise his little finger.

"The Order! Lower your weapons!" the man boomed making Kenshi jump a little and even he took his hands away from his Katana.

After a moments silence, Kenshi heard the footsteps of multiple people trail off into the distance. He still had that presence of the regal man being close by. The man stopped circling Kenshi, eyeing him up and down to check for any type of threats, once he realized Kenshi was clean; he stopped.

"Who are you? I've never seen you around here." The man asked not taking his eyes off Kenshi.

Kenshi shuffled around uncomfortably. He hated being on the spot but at this point, he had no choice.

"I'm Kenshi." He replied bluntly.

The high authority male couldn't stop himself from noticing the blindfold that covered his eyes, "Why do you wear this?" he asked indicating the blindfold.

"I'm blind. I use this…to…hide my eyes…" Kenshi replied steadily. This was the first time he was willingly giving out information.

"How do you know where you're going?"

"My senses are a lot stronger."

"You're not from this world are you?"

"No."

"How did you get here, Kenshi?"

"I don't know. I was walking along the same hillside and then the atmosphere changed." Kenshi explained trying to recall these steps.

"I see. Well you're more than welcome to stay here."

Kenshi looked surprised and then entered a deep thought.

"Oh thank you…" he murmured thinking that this regal man wasn't so bad after all. Perhaps maybe they could be alliances?

"Someone will show you to the place where you'll be staying." The stranger added swaying past Kenshi with such elegance.

"Wait!" Kenshi called quicker than he had interpreted.

The figure stopped and his head turned to face Kenshi with a look of curiosity, "Hmm?"

"You never told me your name…" Kenshi said his voice lowering and suddenly looking shy. He wanted to know the person who spared his life for the first time.

The figure smiled and Kenshi heard a small chuckle.

"How rude of me. I'm Vergil."


	2. Chapter 2

Kenshi began to wander aimlessly through the halls of this grand palace. He found out from Vergil that the people he had attacked earlier were members of 'The Order'. Kenshi thought he looked like a bit of a twat following the halls with his hands. He was asked to go to a bedroom that was near the back of the place. Obviously Kenshi had to try and find this blindly.

It had been a few hours since his encounter with Vergil; Vergil had left him and might of come back in those few hours. Kenshi shuddered slightly at the thought that Vergil could be watching him and laughing so much, that he pissed his pants.

Soon Kenshi heard low murmurs and he stopped in his tracks. He held his breath subtly and continued to follow the wall with his hand. Like he suspected, the wall turned into a sharp corner and the murmurs became louder;

"_Did you see that new fellow that came wandering in?"_

"_Yes. He seems like a threat to our master."_

"_He's blind, you twit."_

"_Yes but he killed Garonne."_

"_Hm. be that as it may, we'll see what Vergil has to say about this in the meeting."_

Kenshi's eyes widened behind his blindfold. A meeting about him? Kenshi waited until the murmurs dropped to silence, then he tiptoed around the corner. He had to find this so called meeting. If he was going to be killed by Vergil, then he was going to beat him to the punch, Vergil will die before him.

The murmurs got louder and a loud bang was followed after which killed the voices. Kenshi pressed his back against the wall by the door; thank god someone decided to leave it a little bit open. Kenshi began to really concentrate hard on what the voices were saying. Until one familiar voice overtook the rest of the voices. Vergil's.

"But, what are we to do about the intruder?" came one voice that sounded like they were sitting about a foot away from the wall where Kenshi was standing.

"The intruder is mine to deal with. I do not think he is a threat. But I will find out why he is here." Vergil spoke bluntly.

Kenshi figured that Vergil was probably sick to death of all these meetings.

"No. He will ruin everything! He could be a spy for Dante!" another one cried causing a few surprised gasps.

Kenshi's breath was on hold due to the silence that was followed after that outcry. He heard tapping that could result in Vergil's cane, and then a whimper.

"You think I haven't thought about _him _being a spy for Dante?! Vergil snapped making the hairs on the back on Kenshi's stand like a stray cats.

Moments passed before another foolish member spoke, "Then what do we do?"

Vergil obviously returned to his original station and sighed deeply.

"We make sure he doesn't leave this place."

Kenshi jumped back and rushed off to an unknown place in the huge building. '_Like hell, he'll keep me here' _ he thought angrily. '_Also…who the hell is Dante?'_

Many thoughts whirled around his head, causing Kenshi to forget about his listening skills. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard laughter not too far away. Kenshi scrabbled back to his feet and decided to get the hell out of here. But being blind, it was slightly harder to do this without being caught, his hand returned to his old friend and he began to follow the wall back.

There were so many pathways to follow and after a while, Kenshi came across a pillar, the one that he swore he could of passed before. After analyzing the pillar, he realized that he was back to the front, and he ran towards the door. He held his arms out and was overjoyed when they touched a piece of wood that completed itself with a metal handle.

Kenshi pushed the door open, just enough so he could fit through and he inhaled the scent of the fresh air once more.

Kenshi's legs had made him travel further than anticipated, and soon he found himself on the far side of the building. He held onto the Iron Gate that stood before him and sighed. He hadn't even been here for a day and already people were after him. The blind man heard a snapping of a twig behind him and he nearly jumped out of his skin. He backed into the shadows preparing to slice someone else in half. But much to his surprise, he heard Vergil's voice.

"Is anyone here?" Vergil called out.

Immediately Kenshi sensed a softer tone to Vergil, it seemed to be filled with sadness and doubt.

Kenshi backed further into the shadows, which seemed to be his big mistake, as a sharp object stabbed him in the back. Kenshi yelped and fell to his hands and knees. Vergil turned around looking directly at the area in which Kenshi was hiding. Vergil didn't stop, he approached the area with caution in each step, until he spotted a pile of a bloody mess, which happened to be Kenshi.

Vergil rushed over to Kenshi and helped the swordsman up.

"The hell happened?" Vergil asked draping Kenshi's weakened arm over his shoulder.

Kenshi was far too embarrassed to tell him the truth or to tell him that he was hiding from him.

"Some-someone attacked…me" he lied hanging his head low. The pain was unbearable. It was even worse than that minor slit across his body he received earlier that day.

"Come on" Vergil replied dragging Kenshi back to the building he just escaped from.

"Ouch! Easy! You're healing a human not a teddy bear." Kenshi moaned as the disinfectant started to sting his skin.

"I would be more gentle if you stopped moving!" Vergil replied huffing with irritation.

Vergil may be a genius in healing people, but when a person doesn't co-operate, it's a right pain in the ass.

Kenshi soon stayed still in his chair. He occasionally winced when the disinfectant really played up.

"There…that should do it.." Vergil said after a while screwing the top back on.

Kenshi rolled his shoulders slightly and clicked his neck.

"Thanks…" he mumbled taking off his blindfold and handing it to Vergil, "Will this work?"

Vergil took the blindfold and inspected it with much concentration and then he shook his head.

"No. It's far too thin. You need a proper cloth."

Kenshi looked confused and he rubbed his bare eyes as he waited. Soon he felt the area around his wound grow cold and tight, "What did you do?" he asked wriggling around a bit.

"I put a cloth over it. It should stop the bleeding until the wound heals." Vergil explained shutting his case filled with equipment.

"Thanks…again." Kenshi thanked before standing up.


	3. Chapter 3

Kenshi sat in the dining hall for ages; he even stayed there after Vergil had left. He rolled his shoulder in irritation and pain.

He hissed in pain as a shooting pain hit him and ran through his veins. What ran through Kenshi's mind was why Vergil was helping him.

Kenshi put his blindfold down on the table and rubbed his eyes; this was the side of Vergil that must have been hidden from everyone else. What was even more confusing was why Vergil was outside in the first place, Kenshi thought of him to be an overly busy man and not have time for outside time.

Hours later, Kenshi arose from his seat, blinded and confused. He felt around for his blindfold, and then for the door and slowly pushed his way out. Obviously he didn't know the hideaway that well and he was having trouble finding out where he was. He turned a sharp corner and crashed into one of the members.

"Oi, watch where you're going!" it boomed.

Kenshi automatically realized this was the voice that Vergil had previously yelled at.

"Oh it's you…the _**spy.**_" He spat pushing Kenshi away with such disgust.

"I'm not a spy. I don't even know this Dante." Kenshi protested keeping his stance.

"Bullshit." The member spoke with such hate and he kept pushing the swordsman away.

Kenshi couldn't really fight back as he didn't know the build of the male, and his back was killing him with outstanding pain.

"I really don't!" Kenshi fought back allowing every push to fill him up.

"What does he look like?"

"I'm blind you fucking idiot."

"That's some stupid excuse."

"I'm not lying you twat!"

"Don't. . !" the member yelled pulling out his small yamato and holding it up against Kenshi's throat and slicing a ghastly cut along his throat. Kenshi fell to his knees and unwrapped the blindfold and wrapped it around his neck to stop the bleeding.

Oh the pain was disastrous and painful. Kenshi was sure to die here; he shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

He heard a thud, and he swore that he hadn't fallen. Kenshi opened his eyes but still couldn't see anything. His throat felt like it was on fire; he clutched desperately onto his blood soaked blindfold and tried to figure out what was happening.

"What did I tell you about interference?" boomed a voice that Kenshi automatically realized to be Vergil's.

"I'm…sorry Master…he just came out of no-where…he was in attack mode."

Kenshi's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. His throat was contracting around his voice box.

"Bull..shit!" Kenshi struggled to get the words out and he shakily stood up, only to be pushed back behind Vergil. Kenshi wouldn't lie, he was grateful to this man. Now he may even consider in being in Vergil's debt.

"Shut up!" the other one yelled in anger.

"Do not speak to him like that!" yelled Vergil followed with a sound of a blade being sharpened.

"..Master…how do we know he's not working for Dante?" asked the member.

"I said, leave him to me!"

"But.."

"Be gone with you!"

A sound of shuffling feet was followed after the small argument; Kenshi figured everyone here feared the great Vergil.

Kenshi stayed behind Vergil, not sure what to feel at that precise moment. He looked at where the member could have been until Vergil turned around.

"Are you alright?" He asked staring intensely at Kenshi's fearful face.

Kenshi began to debate what to say _No you moron, I've been slit across the throat. _Or _Yes I'm fine. Leave me here to bleed to my death._

They both sounded overly sarcastic and Kenshi couldn't sound like that, especially as Vergil saved his bacon at least twice.

"Ye-yeah..I'm fine..just a cut." Kenshi replied radically, not moving his hand away from the blood soaked blindfold.

"When will you escape from cuts or any type of inguries?" laughed Vergil softly.

_Oh, that laugh _thought Kenshi. A laugh was one thing he needed to hear to perk up his emotions. Suddenly a tug was felt on Kenshi's arm.

"Come. I'll sort that wound out." Vergil said pulling Kenshi along.

Kenshi thought that Vergil would drag him back to the dining hall, but much to his surprise he didn't. He felt himself going up large steps and the fragrance changed. It no longer smelt of food and other warming deliciousness. It smelt like male cologne- a lot like what Vergil smelt like.

Kenshi guessed that it was on the upper floor Vergil spent most of his time doing whatnot.

Kenshi heard the opening of a door and then it being shut moments after he had entered the room. He was pushed to sit on something rather pleasant and cushy.

Kenshi felt his body tense as soon as Vergil unwrapped the blindfold and held it at an edge.

"I'll get this clean for you." He stated before turning on his heel.

"Wait…you don't have to..I can always use that one." Kenshi murmured looking down (or at least he thought he was looking at his feet).

"I don't want your lovely eyes getting infected." Vergil smiled before walking out the room.

Kenshi felt his cheeks warm up slightly; no one had ever complimented him on his eyes. Well, he did always have them trapped behind a blindfold. He couldn't help but wish he could have his vision, just to see what Vergil actually looked like. Was his appearance as lovely as his voice? Kenshi shook the thought out of his head, what was he even thinking?

Kenshi raised a hand to cup his wound that was gashed upon his throat, and flinched slightly. Oh how he wished Vergil to hurry up.

Kenshi's wish must of come true, as Vergil walked in about a minute later.

"Sorry, I had to make sure it was soaked in something good." Vergil apologized shutting the large oak door again.

"It's fine. You really shouldn't have though…" Kenshi began and was automatically cut off by Vergil pulling down the blindman's collar revealing the bright trickling blood.

"I'm sorry that one of the Order had to do this…it's not like them." Vergil frowned in disapprovement as he stood up getting more medical care equipment.

"Are you going to sew this up?" Kenshi asked nervously swallowing, much to his mistake, this infuriated the muscle within Kenshi's neck, making him squirm slightly.

"God no, that's highly dangerous. One wrong move and I could damage your voice box completely." Vergil explained getting a bottle of disinfectant, and pain killers, in his other hand, he held more bandages.

Kenshi could smell that horrid smell that bandages always gave off. He began to panic, what if Vergil was only warming him up just to slay him later?

Vergil strode up to Kenshi with that awful smelling shit that made Kenshi's face screw up slightly.

"Hold still." He heard Vergil mutter before he felt a large sting shoot down his bodily senses.

"Ow! What is that stuff?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Disinfectant. This stuff will sting." Vergil replied bluntly.

Kenshi decided to shut up as he felt he might be getting on Vergil's nerves. After all, he was always getting into scandals, injuries and Vergil was always the one who came running to his side.

Soon the stinging pain wore off, and Kenshi blew a sigh of relief.

"Is that it?" he asked hopefully raising his head a little.

"No. We still need to bandage that thing up. Here take this." Vergil said with such a soft tone that it made Kenshi's skin feel fuzzy.

Kenshi felt something smooth going through his lips and then it lingered on his tongue. Kenshi's mind went buzzing as to what this could have been, and then he realized Vergil had stuck a painkiller into his trap hole. Kenshi swallowed the pill and made a 'uughh' sound afterwards, he was not one for taking pills.

His mind was taken off the pill being inside him, when he felt Vergil's hands touch Kenshi's neck; giving Kenshi that jolt of excitement. He felt the bandage going around his neck, it felt almost as snug as the top half of his collar, and soon that went up.

Kenshi rubbed the back of his neck and looked awkwardly to the floor. He hated being blind right now, he wanted to look at Vergil, know what he looks like just so he could embrace the man who had saved his ass twice in nearly one day.

"Err..thanks." Kenshi thanked awkwardly not removing his hand from the back of his neck.

"Don't mention it." Vergil replied putting his equipment away with such care.

"So…I should…just…" Kenshi began gazing around looking for answers from pitch-blackness. _Great one Kenshi, you asshole. _He thought to himself.

"I want you to rest, and for your wounds to rest." Vergil nodded towards Kenshi's direction. "I expect your back must be throbbing."

Kenshi sighed slightly, he now felt all guilty for making Vergil do the same thing twice, in one day.

"I'm sorry for any trouble." Kenshi apologized standing up and walking two paces forwards.

He felt Vergil's arm wrap around him and guide him towards the door and down the corridor.

"It's no trouble at all. It's the least I can do." Vergil smiled and then the smile instantly faded when he remembered Kenshi being blind.

However, Kenshi really wanted to stay in Vergil's arms and for him to kiss his cheek or whatever, and tell him everything is going to be fine and the pain will disappear and they will live a fairy tale and raise children like normal people. Although Kenshi did question how the children will be made between two men.

Kenshi felt a little upset when Vergil pulled open the door to Kenshi's bedchambers.

"This room is yours now." Vergil spoke standing by the doorframe and looking at Kenshi explore the newly founded room.

_This place feels huge _Kenshi thought in aspiration.

"It's perfect." Kenshi breathed out sitting on his bed, which felt a lot like the cushy thing he had sat on before.

_Was I sat on Vergil's bed..? _He thought disastrously.

Kenshi propped his head into his hand and sighed. His eyes were getting heavy, and he was extremely grateful towards Vergil for setting all this up for him.

"You know where to find me if you need anything during the night. For now, goodnight Kenshi." Vergil finalized before shutting the large door behind him, leaving Kenshi bedazzled and a little confused.

_I need you now, I need you always. _

Kenshi finally came to the conclusion that he thought he'd never face in his life.

He had fallen for Vergil, the great son of Sparda.


	4. Chapter 4

Kenshi awoke with a jolt in his sleep. He had put pressure onto his back by mistake. He let out a small whimper and he rolled his eyes. His back was throbbing so he turned to his side lazily, he so badly wanted to hear Vergil's voice again, but he didn't even know what the time was. Perhaps Vergil was still asleep?

Kenshi lolled around in the large bed, feeling a large damp patch right in the middle. He seriously hoped that it was not his blood, or Vergil would have to clean up his mess…again.

Kenshi sat up and sighed, his eyes felt a little drafty but he remembered his blindfold was somewhere getting clean.

_I don't want your pretty eyes getting infected. _Vergil's words buzzed around Kenshi's head making him feel all fuzzy and gleeful.

He remembered that he stripped down to his underwear and he pulled himself out of bed. He rubbed his eyes and tried to remember where he threw the odd pieces of clothing. Kenshi hung his head knowing that this was impossible. He shuffled towards what felt like a door and opened it. His fingers touched something fluffy like and it felt like clothes. Kenshi took the fluffy item off its hook and shut the door. He felt around for the bigger hold and slid his head through, it was a little bigger than Kenshi had anticipated. This must belong to Vergil, he thought as he figured Vergil must have been a bigger build than him. This shirt was almost like a dress on Kenshi, and it felt rather nice on him, the warmth carried around his body making Kenshi feel even fuzzier.

Kenshi felt around for the doorknob and once his hand latched onto it, he twisted it and poked his head out.

"Hello?" he whispered double-checking if anyone was around. No reply.

The swordsman carefully exited his room, dragging the door shut with him. He had really think hard now; and remember the route Vergil showed him, back to front. Kenshi felt for the wall and began to walk in a straight line.

_This is pretty easy _Kenshi thought cheerily following the wall, and then he stopped mid-track when there came two pathways. Kenshi scowled under his breath and really tried to remember but it came back to the possibility of 'what if he came this way?' Kenshi then remembered the old saying Sonya would always say. _Trust in your heart, and you'll always find the way. _Her words buzzed around Kenshi's head and he took in a deep breath. He shut his eyes and began to listen to the beat of his heart. Nothing. Perhaps him and Vergil aren't meant to be. Kenshi began to concentrate harder and accidently threw a vase to the right hand side. _Damn this telekinesis. _Kenshi thought grumpily and then a bright idea came to him, what if this was a sign of his heart telling him where Vergil was. Kenshi rushed down the right hand corridor, his heart pumping faster. Honestly, Kenshi felt like a teenage girl about to meet a super cute celebrity.

He knew where he was now as the smell of cologne wafted around the area. Vergil's scent. Kenshi fell to the side and held himself to the wall. He found the door pretty easily and pressed his ear against the wood, he heard something. Not sure what it was. Someone was in there…with Vergil. He heard another voice, which made Kenshi's heart drop immediately. Another _man. _Kenshi wanted to rip his ear away from the door and run back to his room to sob his eyes out. But his feet was stuck to floor, his curiosity had a hold of his whole body.

"So…there's news all over the place saying you've kidnapped a man." One voice teased followed by loud clattering.

"Don't touch that with your filthy ridden hands! I haven't kidnapped anyone." Vergil protested rather calmly.

"Well, he came in and hasn't come out."

"Doesn't mean that I've kidnapped him."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does. I'm always right."

"No you're not. I'm the smarter one."

"Oh yeah I forgot. I'm the charmer of us both."

"With an incredibly small dick."

Another crash was heard after that and Kenshi jumped back. Who was this man with the smaller 'dick'? Had Vergil and this man went all the way? Kenshi couldn't stop his heart sinking lower and lower.

"Shut up Vergil. You don't even know-" the other male began and was cut off by Vergil striding towards him.

"I know many things, brother." He replied bluntly.

Kenshi blew out a sigh of relief. Thank god Vergil was still single and this man was his brother.

_Is Vergil even attracted to men? _Kenshi began to debate unfortunately. Yes Kenshi was a bi-sexual and he had just come out of a step heavy relationship with a female. Maybe a man is just what he needs. He had to ask Vergil, his thoughts were interrupted by a different conversation going.

"How are you and Kat anyway?" asked Vergil's brother.

"She's with you. How the hell should I know?" Vergil replied gruffly. Kenshi figured Vergil didn't like Kat or they had a romantic bond and then it ended.

"She never speaks of you two."

"We've finished. I don't need her anymore. She betrayed me."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. She left me to protect _you._"

"Hey! Don't be so spiteful. I didn't ask her to."

"Get lost. I don't need this conversation right now."

A sound of a whisk licked Kenshi's eardrums and he figured Vergil's brother had left. Kenshi didn't want to walk in on Vergil when he wasn't in a mood to be walked in on.

_At least he's awake_ Kenshi thought solemnly. He pondered outside Vergil's room thinking what to say. Or think of an excuse to see him or spend time with him.

_Help! I left blood on your bed! _He thought considerably, he shook his head. It sounded too dramatic and Kenshi didn't want to give off the wrong idea of him.

About half an hour passed of Kenshi's pathetic excuses; yet Vergil had not left his room. Kenshi swallowed all of his pride and slowly knocked on the door.

"Come." A voice perked up from behind the mahogany door.

Kenshi slowly opened the door and peered in.

"Did I come at a bad time?" he asked timidly not stepping fully inside.

Vergil turned around holding his yamato, which he seemed to be scrubbing harshly as Kenshi could smell that cleaning stuff, many people use.

"Oh no. Perfect timing…Is that my shirt?" asked Vergil eyeing Kenshi up who had now stepped fully into the room.

Kenshi flushed a bright red and looked down at the floor twiddling his thumbs, "Urr…yeah..I hope that's alright.."

He was greeted by Vergil's small laughter, "It's fine. It looks better on you."

Kenshi smiled at Vergil's slight backhand compliment and approached Vergil slightly.

"What are you doing?" he asked shyly still getting the waft of strong cleaning substance.

"Oh..my brother..messing around." Vergil grunted putting his yamato to one side of the room.

"Brother?" asked Kenshi getting more and more curious about Vergil's brother, life and even Kat.

"Dante. My younger twin brother." Vergil replied shortly.

Kenshi figured that he didn't really like to talk about Dante all that much and he decided not to talk about this Kat girl either.

"How did you sleep anyway?" asked Vergil breaking the silence, leaning against the wall.

"Oh brilliant thank you." Kenshi nodded with a smile on his face and then scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I may have bled out on it."

Vergil nodded understandingly and shrugged lightly, "It's alright. I didn't expect you to be clean. I'll clean it up later."

Kenshi sighed in relief and then looked down again. His eyes were still feeling the draft and he remembered the blindfold.

"Is my blindfold ready to be worn again?" he asked inquiringly tilting his head up slightly.

"I shall go and check if you like?" offered Vergil looking directly at Kenshi.

"It's fine if it's not. It just feels weird without it." Kenshi explained pathetically.

"I wouldn't be surprised. Usually your eyes would feel snug right now." Vergil chuckled.

_That chuckle _Kenshi thought, that chuckle is all he needed to hear right now.


End file.
